


Убить Скайуокера

by SmokingSnake



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Luke, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake
Summary: Тот, кто убивает Скайуокера, однажды сам становится Скайуокером.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Luke Skywalker
Kudos: 4





	Убить Скайуокера

**Author's Note:**

> ТС!Люк. Очень ТС. ООС, соответственно

«Я же говорил, что навсегда останусь с тобой», — вкрадчивый шепот зарождается прямо в его сознании. Поначалу Кайло даже не может понять, кому именно он принадлежит, но интонации кажутся до боли знакомыми, почти родными, и образ старого наставника отпечатывается перед мысленным взором так четко, словно они расстались час назад.

«Исчезни!» — кричит он внутри своей головы. У него уже получилось один раз. Он смог избавиться от навязчивого внутреннего голоса, смог заставить его обладателя замолчать навеки. Сможет и сейчас. Дядя ведь слабее Сноука.  
«У меня есть перед ним одно существенное преимущество, — усмехается образ в голове, и Кайло почти видит, как двигаются тонкие старческие губы. — Меня невозможно убить».

— Потому что ты уже мертв, — зло выдыхает Кайло вслух. Офицер рядом с ним бледнеет и обрывает доклад.  
«Именно», — в голосе проскальзывает удовлетворение. Как когда-то в детстве, когда Бен верно усваивал урок.  
Кайло пробует снова сконструировать шлем — маску, отгородившую бы его от внешнего мира, — но с ним становится только хуже. Теперь он чувствует себя запертым внутри своей головы, дюрасталевые пластины сжимаются вокруг черепа, как ловушка. А еще кажется, будто голос дяди отражается от них эхом, дробится на миллион отголосков, заглушать которые все сложнее и сложнее.  
Новый шлем он забрасывает подальше и больше не пытается скрыть лицо.

Когда рука впервые дергается помимо воли, он списывает это на усталость. Судороги случались и раньше, особенно после выматывающих упражнений в фехтовании. Правда, он не брал в руки меч уже неделю, но так ли это важно сейчас? Кайло решает, что не очень. Отзвуки чужого смеха в своих мыслях он старательно не замечает — в последнее время он весьма в этом преуспел.  
«Мне нужна помощь», — думает он, изо всех сил сражаясь со своей рукой, когда та сама по себе тянется к оставленному на столе датападу.

«Конечно, — веселится голос. — Интересно, кто же тебе ее окажет?»

«Учитель», — по привычке думает Кайло, но тут же обрывает себя.

«Рей», — голос в голове издевательски хмыкает. Ему не нужно озвучивать то, что Кайло знает и сам: девчонка талантлива, но в теории Силы разбирается хуже, чем банта в астрономии.

«Кто-то. Кто-нибудь!» — Кайло с отчаянием смотрит, как его рука листает в датападе последний отчет снабженцев.

Он просиживает сутки над книгами. Обрывочные записи, голокроны, чудом уцелевшие остатки библиотеки старого Ордена — он собирает их по всей галактике как одержимый. Чаще всего там древние байки и не имеющие отношения к Силе выдумки, но попадаются и крупицы настоящего знания. Кайло хватается за них с яростным пылом обреченного, но все, чего ему удается добиться — короткие периоды тишины в голове. В эти моменты он позволяет себе отдохнуть, насладиться ощущением полной власти над своим телом и разумом.

Однажды он замечает, что давно не видел почти никого из своих подчиненных. Да, он Верховный Лидер, к нему не пускают кого попало, но даже доклады, хаттовы доклады, которые так отвлекали раньше, перестают поступать. Только личный адъютант — Кайло ловит себя на том, что не помнит его имени — приносит еду и сменную одежду. Это беспокоит; кажется, что он упускает что-то важное, но датапад моргает сообщением о находке очередного голокрона, и Кайло быстро забывает о делах Первого Порядка.

Голос в голове недоволен: «Придется многое наверстывать…» — но Кайло только отмахивается: «Давно тебя стало интересовать благополучие врагов?» Голос неопределенно хмыкает и замолкает.

«Вместе мы сделаем галактику лучшим местом», — голос всегда возникает неожиданно, заставая его то за обедом, то в освежителе, то, как сейчас, за просмотром новостей.

«Сгинь!» — привычно огрызается Кайло, но голос и не думает умолкать.

«Ты и я. Мы сможем достичь того, чего никогда бы не добились по отдельности. Твоя сила, твои молодость и амбиции, и мой опыт, знания. Все это вместе с мощью Первого Порядка сделает нас идеальными правителями. Даже Лея не сможет этого отрицать».

Воспоминание о матери отзывается застарелой болью в груди, и Кайло едва не пропускает момент, когда контроль над его телом незаметно пытаются перехватить. Это бывало и раньше, но никогда не заходило так далеко. До сих пор Кайло успешно отражал такие атаки. До сих пор они были гораздо слабее. Только теперь Кайло понимает, что его просто прощупывали. Изучали слабые места, наносили пробные уколы… Кайло сжимает зубы в бессильной злости: о, дядя никогда не бросается в бой наобум! Вечно ловит его на свои финты и обманки…

«Мы принесем в галактику мир, — продолжает голос. — Под нашим началом Первый Порядок сольется с остатками Республики и Сопротивления. Не будет больше войн. Не будет массовых убийств, ненависти, жестокости… Только представь, какой прекрасный мир мы можем создать!»

Он колеблется всего долю секунды. Во внешнем мире датапад выскальзывает из руки и еще не успевает долететь до пола, когда Кайло принимает решение и снова начинает бороться. Но момент уже упущен.

«Сдайся, — настойчиво гремит внутри головы. — Облегчи задачу нам обоим. Я ведь все равно добьюсь своего, ты это знаешь…»

«Я тебе не позволю!» — густой алый туман подступает все ближе, застилает взор. Кайло пытается поднять руку, чтобы отогнать его, но ни один мускул не напрягается в ответ на мысленную команду. Он все еще чувствует гладкий холод пластали под ладонью, но и это ощущение тает, сменяясь жутковато-отстраненным ничем…

…Люк поднимает с пола датапад, проводит пальцем по свежей царапине на экране и растягивает губы Кайло в довольной улыбке.  
— Ох, Бен… Но куда же ты _теперь-то_ денешься?


End file.
